Stared Thoughts
by ladybug55
Summary: A brief conversation between Kagome and Inuyasha reveal some secret feelings and fears. One shot.


**This is my first story, so please R&R! I own nothing.**

The night was warm with a sweet smell of fresh green leaves and grass. A cool breeze was a gentle companion to the warm, still air. Crickets created a soft lullaby while croaking frogs from a nearby creak created the droning bass line for the midnight symphony. Above the ground in a large oak tree sat a half demon scanning the landscape before him. Though the full moon lit the ground so every leaf and blade of grass could be seen, Inuyasha's canine eyes could see anything in the dark. He sat on a branch listening to rhythm of the night, the natural sounds and movement of the nocturnal animals. He was accustomed to the noise that filled the night and with his sensitive hearing he could even hear the soft wheezing of a badger sleeping in his underground den several feet away.

Despite this ability, his eyes and ears were focused on one particular individual. Below slept the Demon Slayer, Songo and her demon companion Kirara, the Monk, Miroku, the fox demon, Shippo, and a young girl, Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes gazed at Kagome's sleeping face. He listened as she slowly breathed in and out.

After a few moments, Inuyasha shifted his gaze from Kagome back to the land that was spread before him, focusing on surveying the land that would be traveled in the morning. He became so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hardly noticed Kagome beginning to stir. He looked back at her only to be startled by her big brown eyes looking directly at his.

"What are you looking at?" was Inuyasha's immediate reply. Kagome playfully rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of her sleeping bag and walked over to the tree.

"What are you doing up there, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome looking up at him.

"What does it look like I'm doin'? I'm keeping an eye out," Inuyasha answered curtly.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled as she began to climb up the tree. When she reached the branch where Inuyasha sat, he grabbed her hand and helped her up, his heart racing at the touch of her soft skin.

"Wow! Look at this view! No wonder you like to sit in the trees," Kagome said turning and smiling at him. Inuyasha's eyes met hers and his breath stopped. _Kagome…._was the only thought his brain would allow.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful this place is. It's nothing like my era," she sighed.

"How so?" asked Inuyasha with sincere curiosity.

"Well, there is so much smog and noise and people. You can never have a moment of quiet. You can never see the stars…there's so much going on that you can't ever soak in any of your surroundings…."

"What's smog?"

"Ha, well, smog happens when there is pollution, which is caused by cars, and smoke, and energy plants…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw his puzzled expression. "What's a car, or…whatever you said?"

"Nevermind, Inuyasha. The point is, is that I love it here," she giggled.

At that moment Inuyasha's heart was filled with ease. This feeling was something he could barely comprehend because he had never felt so at ease with anyone, except Kikyo.

They passed a few moments in a comfortable silence. Kagome looked at the spectacular view that was before her and soaked in the beauty. Inuyasha soaked in her appearance as the full moon gently illuminated her face.

Kagome finally broke the silence, "you probably think I'm crazy, Inuyasha."

"Huh?" was all Inuyasha managed say.

"Well, think about it. I love this place so much, despite the fact that I risk my life regularly, almost get eaten, bewitched, murdered, kidnapped, possessed, and so on…every time I come here. But no matter how much danger I am in, or how scared I am, or how much Geometry homework I have, I wouldn't trade any of this life for anything in the whole world."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I have made the best friends of my life here. And I have gotten stronger and smarter…I have grown so much."

"You _are_ a better aim now." Inuyasha grunted.

"Thank you." Kagome blushed and turned away.

After a short pause, Kagome sighed and glanced down at the other sleeping underneath the tree. "I've grown really attached to you all."

"Yeah, I think Shippo is really attached to you too." Inuyasha stated not wanting to admit that he too was attached to Kagome.

"I'll miss all of you." she said quietly.

"Why? Are you going home again?"

Kagome shook her head and with a sad smile she said, "No, I'll miss you all when I have to return to my era…for good."

"What? When? Who says you have to go back for good?" Inuyasha's pulse quickened.

"When we find all the Jewel Shards. I won't be needed to find them anymore, and I'll use it one last time to travel back to my era, then it'll be destroyed…or you'll use it to become full demon."

Inuyasha's ears sank back to his head and his eyes fell to the ground. He had never thought about that. His heart sank to his stomach and he felt an emotion that he had only felt a few times in his life, sadness.

"But I don't belong here anyway. I mean I _feel _like I do, but in reality I belong in my own time. So it would make sense for me to go back some day." Kagome looked at Inuyasha searching for an answer. She hoped deep down in her heart that he would ask her to stay when that day came, but her brain told her that wouldn't be possible. Their eyes met and Kagome saw a hint of pain behind his honey-golden eyes. These hints of emotion were they only signs of Inuyasha's human side, and they told Kagome more than he could ever put into words.

To ease the tension of the moment, Kagome continued, "So that is why I shall make the most of my time here. I will cherish the time that I have with everyone. I'm also glad that this all happened to me because, Inuyasha, it brought me to you; and I am very glad that I meet you."

She smiled and looked directly into his eyes. For what seemed like several moments, they stared intently at each other trying read the other's mind. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, knowing that he would not say anything else, and squeezed it sending electrifying sensations throughout his body. She then slipped off the branch and began to climb down the tree. Inuyasha watched her every move, his thoughts racing:_ She'll have to leave me one day….She's glade we met….she's going to leave….glad we met…._

As Kagome made her way back to her sleeping bag, Inuyasha whispered, "K-Kagome?"

"Yes?" She turned looking up at him with full brown eyes.

"I'm glad we met, too."

And with that Kagome smiled a genuine, full smile and turned getting into her sleeping bag. Inuyasha watched her and listened for her breathing to become steady. Once he was sure she was asleep, he turned his eyes back to the land before him and pushed all unpleasant thoughts of good-byes out of his mind.


End file.
